


The One Where Faith Goes To Work With Her Daddies (And Chin Is Exhausted)

by darkangel86



Series: Faith [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Are you sure we can't just ask Rachel to watch her?” Steve asked as he cast a sideways glance at his partner.“While I'm sure we could and I'm sure Rachel would be happy to keep her for a few hours, no, Steve, we aren't asking me ex-wife to watch our daughter.” Danny said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. Let me start off by saying that this series will be complete in 10 parts. I have parts 9 and 10 outlined and ready to go. I know we've seen a lot of humor lately and there was a reason for that. Part 9, at least, may be more on the angsty side of things before I'm done with it. Part 10, which will end this little series (for now), will be the trials and tribulations of planning and executing a child's first birthday party. As for part 9, well, let's just say we'll be seeing someone we haven't seen in a while. ;)

“Are you sure we can't just ask Rachel to watch her?” Steve asked as he cast a sideways glance at his partner.

“While I'm sure we could and I'm sure Rachel would be happy to keep her for a few hours, no, Steve, we aren't asking me ex-wife to watch our daughter.” Danny said.

Steve sighed.

“There are plenty of people in and out of the office that can watch her for us if we end up being called out.” Danny insisted.

“What about Grace?” Steve tried, hopeful.

Danny's glare was enough to stop that train of thought.

“We are going to entertain Grace watching her little sister after Faith's first birthday, Danno. Whether you like it or not.”

“We'll see, babe.”

“Da!” Faith exclaimed from the backseat of the Camaro.

“See! Even Faith agrees with me. Its two to one, Danno.” Steve smirked.

“Traitor.” Danny said as he turned to look at Faith in the backseat.

Steve and Faith's laughter, Danny was sure, could be heard from miles away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Uh, boss?” Chin's puzzled voice met Steve and Danny as they entered the office.

“So!” Steve exclaimed as he clapped his hands together over Faith, who was strapped firmly to his chest. “Today's gonna go a bit different than normal.”

“I think we can see that, boss man,” Kono said, smiling as she walked into the room.

“What is the little princess doing here?” Lou asked, grinning.

“I've got a weeks worth of paperwork I'm backed up on and Steve's got a video call with the Governor later and somehow we've made it nine months without needing a sitter so the one day we actually need one, there isn't one. Thus, Faith is spending the day at work with her daddies.” Danny ranted.

“Huh.” Chin said, trying his best not to smile. 

“So how's this supposed to work then?” Lou asked, not even remotely trying to hid his grin.

“Long as neither of us get called out for something, we should be fine to watch her. If, though, we do need to leave the office, her wonderful auntie and uncles get to step up and earn their keep.” Steve said, matter of factly.

“Earn our keep, boss?” Kono asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

“What my darling partner means is, we'd be terribly pleased if something happened that called us from the office, if you delightful people might keep an eye on our gorgeous daughter?” Danny asked, not a bit ashamed to beg if it came right down to it.

“Sure, guys.” Chin said, a chuckle in his voice. “We'll help out.”

Danny heaved a sigh of relief.

“Great!” Steve said happily. “Danno, if you'll take her first thing so I can attempt to get this call with the Governor out of the way, that'd be awesome.”

“Yeah, sorry, babe. Not happening. I've got a weeks worth of paperwork sitting on my desk collecting dust so I'm going to get started on that asap.” Danny pressed a kiss to Faith's head before backing towards his office. “Be good for daddy, baby girl!”

“Da! Da!” Faith exclaimed, happily from her spot on Steve's chest.

“You've got this boss.” Kono said, grinning wide enough that Steve was sure her face hurt.

“Wait, Kono, can't you-”

“No can do, boss man. Chin and I have got a meeting with the wife from yesterday, so we're actually heading out not.”

“Sorry.” Chin said and Steve noted that he seemed entirely sincere about it.

“Lou?” Steve tried.

“Sorry, brother. I've got to run the case file down to Jerry so he can get a jump on tracing those phone records for us.” Lou said, trying and failing not to smile. “Good luck though!”

Steve groaned.

“Da?” Faith poked Steve's cheek.

“Looks like its you and me, sweetness.” Steve's smile matched Faith's own.

“Yes!” The little girl exclaimed and Steve found it nearly impossible not to laugh right along with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Danny, I swear to god, if you take Faith right now, and keep her for the next half an hour, I'll do that thing with my tongue that you said made your eyes cross last time!” Steve practically yelled as he burst into Danny's office, Faith held tightly in his outstretched arms.

“Steven!” Danny exclaimed, his eyes wide as he looked from Steve standing in his doorway, a grinning Faith in his arms, to Chin who was sitting innocently on Danny's couch.

“Um. Oops?” Steve huffed. “But I need half an hour, Danny. Please. I've got the Governor on hold! Please, Danny, please!” Steve begged.

“How about I just take this sweet little lady and get the h-e-l-l out of here?” Chin suggested and Danny couldn't hold back an eye roll at the other man spelling hell instead of saying it.

“Yes! Oh my god, thank you!” Steve said, letting Faith move into Chin's open arms, before dashing back to his own office.

“Please,” Danny started. “Please, god, don't even ask.” He groaned, letting his head drop down onto his desk.

“Believe me, Danny, the last thing I want to know is whatever it is that Steve does to cross your eyes.” Chin smirked as he made his way out of Danny's office, towards his own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Uh, cuz?” Chin's voice broke Kono out of her concentration. “Have you seen Faith?”

“Have I what? Not in like an hour. Why?”

“I seem to have, um, misplaced her.” Chin admitted, his eyes wider than Kono could ever remember seeing.

“Misplaced? You misplaced Steve and Danny's daughter?!” Kono exclaimed as she jumped from her seat and rounded her desk.

“I didn't do it on purpose! We were playing and I turned around to grab my phone from my desk and when I turned back around she was gone!”

“Gone? Chin, she's ten months old! You can't just lose a ten month old baby! Oh my god, Danny is going to murder you!” Kono gasped.

Chin groaned.

“I didn't even know she could walk! Did you? Did you know she was walking?” Chin questioned.

“Walking? No. I knew Steve had mentioned something about her starting to stand on her own but he said she hadn't figured out the whole walking thing yet.” Kono said, worried.

A loud squeal of laughter from who the cousins could only assume was Faith, caused them both to jerk around in shock.

“She can run?!” Chin exclaimed, his eyes following Faith as she ran from one end of the office to the other.

Inside his office, Danny groaned. Picking up his phone he dialed Steve's number. Steve answered on the second ring.

“Do you see your child?” Danny asked, rubbing at his forehead.

“You mean the bolt of lightening that just shot across the room wasn't actually a bolt of lightening but in fact it was our daughter who has apparently discovered not only how to walk but run? And what do you mean my child? I thought she was our child!” Danny could hear the grin on Steve's face. 

“She's our child when she's asleep and quiet and good. She's yours when she decides to dash across the office screaming at the top of her incredibly massive lungs. And did you know she could do that?”

“Danny, I didn't even know she was walking yet.” Steve said with a sigh. “How do we always miss these things?”

“She's made it her mission in life to keep us on our toes obviously.” Danny chuckled as Chin ran after Faith, Kono right behind them both.

“Think we should help them out?” Steve asked, trying to contain his laughter.

“Have you finished with the paperwork I sent your way to sign?”

“No.” Steve huffed.

“Then no. They're fine. She's ten months. They're two fully grown adults. They'll be fine.” Danny said, not as sure as he was when he started his sentence as he watched Chin drop to the floor and crawl under the computer table in an attempt to catch said ten month old baby.

“I feel like we should be recording this.” Steve chuckled. “For future blackmail material.”

“I'll get Jerry to copy the security feed onto a disk for us.” Danny outright laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Did y'all lose something?” Lou said, rounding the corner with Faith in his arms.

“Oh, god.” Chin groaned under his breath.”Where did you find her?”

“She was sitting in the corner, staring up at the monitor with all the surveillance from the case on it. She seemed far too intrigued by it.” Lou chuckled.

“Maybe we just keep this between us?” Chin asked nervously.

“Your secret's safe with me.” Lou outright laughed this time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“So, she's been fed and had her diaper changed about half an hour ago and now if you could please take her back so I can go and pass out in my office, that would be great. Thank you both for this experience, let's never do it again.” Chin rambled as he handed Faith off to Steve.

“You okay there, buddy?” Danny asked.

“I am exhausted. Your child is very fast and I am not as young as I used to be apparently.”

Steve did his best not to outright laugh in Chin's face but it was becoming extremely difficult.

“Okay, Chin. Thanks for watching her for us.” Danny said gently as he patted the other man on the shoulder. “We appreciate it.”

“Sure. No problem.” Chin said genuinely as he turned and made his way to his office where he proceeded to drop down onto his couch in an attempt to sleep.

“Be sure and bring some coffee in when you come in tomorrow. And maybe something extra for Chin? Poor guy deserves it after the day he's had.” Danny chuckled.

“Think they realize we saw everything today?” Steve asked as he situated a sleeping Faith against his chest.

“I highly doubt they had anything on their minds today other than 'oh my god, where's the baby?' so no, I don't think they know we saw them today.” Danny grinned. “But the amount of blackmail material we now have is priceless.”

“I think we'll save the footage of Chin changing Faith's diaper for a very special occasion, don't you?” Steve grinned and laughed.

“Sounds like a plan, babe. Now, how about we get this little lady home and ready for bed? Then maybe you and I can spend some quality time together?” Danny suggested, a grin on his face.

“I like the way you think, Danno.” Steve replied, smirking. “You thinking about that thing I do that makes your eyes cross?”

“When am I ever not thinking about that, Steven.” Danny said with a smirk as they made their way outside and to the Camaro.

“Want me to use the lights?” Steve asked and Danny snorted. His partner was ridiculous. Danny supposed it suited him just fine since he loved Steve ridiculous amounts anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! You don't know how happy they make me! :D
> 
> Part 9 will be up by Monday.


End file.
